In the Pale Moonlight
by Trisana Tennant
Summary: Alfred F. Jones lives a double life as a gift shop owner and spy during WWIV. He is given an assignment that could change not only his fate but the fate of the planet.
1. Note

In the Pale Moonlight: Author's Note or What Would Gene Roddenberry Do?

**What was your inspiration for this story?**

Most of my fellow females in my family love a good romance movie. I get sick thinking about them but I actually do get dragged to some and have to watch them. One of their favorites is Disney's _Ella Enchanted_. I decided to crawl out on a limb and see if I could do anything with it. That caused a problem as I didn't want to be too girly.

**Your solution?**

I took one element of the story, Ella having to kill Char, and started to working with that. I encountered another problem, no real plot.

**Back to the drawing board?**

You know it! I pondered until I remembered!

**Remembered?**

My favorite episode of _Star Trek: Deep Space 9_ – _In the Pale Moonlight_. I can't tell you anything about the episode because of spoilers.

**Will this be romantic?**

I'll try not to make it so but if it does, don't blame Tris, blame Cassandra, her muse.

**Will anybody die?**

Ah… SPOILERS!

**Moving on, why that episode?**

I chose that episode for its amazing portrayal of the human mind, especially the guilt-ridden one.

**Seriously, will anybody die?**

Spoilers!

**Is that a yes?**

Maybe…..


	2. Prologue

**Title: **In the Pale Moonlight

**Rating: **T

**Characters: **Alfred F. Jones, Ivan Braginski, Elizabeth Adams (OC)

**Pairings: **None

**Warnings: **Espionage, Language

* * *

In the Pale Moonlight: Prologue – Chance or a Move Based on a Glance

* * *

Faith Healing was utter bullshit in the opinion of one Ivan Braginski. Many things were bullshit in his opinion, coincidence being one of them. He would never know what brought him into that store, the one he passed so many times because it was next to a faith healing place. He ambled past as a woman opened the door, unleashing the scent of freshly mowed grass and the fragrance of the selection of flowers it contained and stopped dead in his tracks. He heard the soft music in the background and the tinkle of the many music boxes and other knickknacks it contained. He could smell the batch of brownies just taken out of the oven, the chocolate overwhelming his senses. He gazed in the window, having lost that smell and saw the owner of the store conversing with the woman. He wondered if that American man smelled like his store.

He must have stood in the window for some time because his gaze met curious blue eyes. That did it for him. He moved and instead of walking away like his mind said he should, he entered the small shop and was greeted by a warm smile. "Hello! May I help you?"

The woman was seated with a book, so the man's attention was all his. He wasn't sure if he liked that. "Nyet, I'm just looking around."

"Alright, but if you need me, I'll be in the café section."

Ivan nodded and began to wander. He examined the collection of flowers ranging from his favorite, sunflowers to a single curious black rose that was for display only. He moved on but was stopped by one music box. It was curiously painted with a little girl holding a candle looking into a room filled with various trucks and toys scattered neatly around an evergreen tree. He opened it.

_Beside this window I will wait, for inside this night, I know it's not too late_

He left it going and continued walking the shop.

"Have you seen today's list of the dead?" the woman asked.

"Yes, my brother was on it," the owner replied.

He stopped as a silence fell in which the music could be heard. It was some jazzed up, improvised version of a piece from _The Nutcracker _with electric guitars. He moved up to the café section. He was peered at curiously from under blonde locks and through a pair of glasses. "Can I help you now?"

"Da," Ivan said quickly. "I think I need some food."

"Oh! Do you want real food or something sugary?"

"Ah."

"If you want real food we have Arthur's Choice, named for my brother. It is a slice of quiche, today's is Cheeseburger, and a salad. It comes with Earl Grey tea and a scone. If not, we have Matthew's Special, today is discounted in his honor. It is a pile of pancakes with maple syrup and hot chocolate."

Ivan glanced at one of the many whiteboards in the place. It read "Matthew Williams July 1st, 2091 to December 18th, 2111."

"I am so sorry for your loss." He said comfortingly.

He received a sad smile. "Mats would have wanted his family to carry on. I said I would. We also have Alfred's Combo which is a warm fudge brownie with a peanut butter and chocolate shake."

"This Alfred must be a sweet lover."

"That would be me. I'm Alfred Cook. She's my sister, Elizabeth Cook."

Elizabeth looked bored.

"Ah, then I will try your combo."

Alfred beamed. "If you'll take a seat and I wouldn't recommend sitting by Elizabeth, she's a grouch, I'll bring them right out to you."

Ivan sat down and watched Alfred run into the kitchen and come out with a steaming hot brownie. He sat it down on the counter and set to finding a blender, ice cream, peanut butter and chocolate syrup. The three were blended with milk and poured into a cup. "Excuse me?"

"Da?"

"Would you like whipped cream on top?"

"Nyet but thank you."

A lid and a straw were situated with the cup and Ivan was brought his order. "How much?"

"It's on the house today. Everything is at the café for today only."

"You miss your brother that much, da?"

"Yes, I…"

"I understand. I have two siblings of my own. I would grieve if anything happened to Katyusha or Natalya."

"Thank you."

He ate in silence. His snack was surprisingly good. With a smile at Alfred, he said his 'thank you's and 'goodbye's and left.

"You idiot," Elizabeth said as soon as Ivan was gone. "You gave away too much personal information. We're supposed to be John and Abigail Cook."

"Stop sounding like Arthur. I know you like him and all but there's no reason to act like him."

He picked up the business card Ivan had left. _Ivan Braginski_ was all it read.

"Wait. That was Ivan Braginski."

"The leader of the group opposed to being involved in the current war?"

"Yes and my brother's girlfriend's brother."

* * *

**Every title of each chapter are taken from Trans-Siberian Orchestra songs. This one was from Sparks. Music Box Blues and Nutrocker were also included.**


	3. Chapter One

**Title: **In the Pale Moonlight

**Rating: **T

**Characters: **Alfred F. Jones, Ivan Braginski, Elizabeth Adams (OC)

**Pairings: **None

**Warnings: **Espionage, Language

* * *

In the Pale Moonlight: Chapter One – In the Dead of the Night

* * *

**From the video log of Alfred F. Jones **

Well, boss, we met our target today. It was a chance meeting, almost accidental. I wasn't expecting him. He's my future brother-in-law for crying out loud.

**From the video log of Elizabeth Adams **

My partner is an idiot. He almost blew our cover to our target of all people. He is weak.

**From the video log of Ivan Braginski**

I called Katyusha. I suspect the Cooks of not being who they claim they are. The building belongs to a John Cook who matches the description of Alfred Cook perfectly. I also knew that Matthew Williams was her crush but as his brother, Arthur Kirkland, was dating our sister Natalya, she couldn't do anything. She confirmed that they had a brother, Alfred F. Jones, who had been away on duty for a while. She couldn't tell me much more but only that Natalya said his duty started the day the Cooks had moved to Moscow. Is John Cook really Alfred F. Jones? I decided to obverse him and see.

**From the video log of Elizabeth Adams**

We will finish what we came here for. I am determined, we can't be soft.

**From the log of Alfred F. Jones**

I don't know I can do this.

* * *

**Christmas Dreams here.**


	4. Chapter Two

**Title: **In the Pale Moonlight

**Rating: **T

**Characters: **Alfred F. Jones, Ivan Braginski, Elizabeth Adams (OC)

**Pairings: **None

**Warnings: **Espionage, Language

* * *

In the Pale Moonlight: Chapter Two – All Time has Tarnished

* * *

Alfred washed his hands as Elizabeth wrote a letter at their table. "I've requested a recording device," she said.

"Why?"

"You know that clip Matthew died for? That meeting of the enemy's meeting?"

"Yeah?"

"I've got the only copy of it. Only the American President and I know what it says."

"What does it say?"

"It is just talking about the size of their armies. I am going to forge another section in which they are talking about assassinating Mr. Braginski. They will feel like the neutrality of the Russians is a threat."

**From the video log of Alfred F. Jones**

I don't think this is right. It could go so wrong in seconds.

**From the video log of Elizabeth Adams**

We do this right and they'll be in the war in no time. All I need is that disk.

**From the video log of Alfred F. Jones**

I don't doubt her forgery skills. I worry if they will see it is a fake.

**From the video log of Elizabeth Adams**

Our mission to bring the Russians into this war will be successful.

* * *

**Dreams We Conceive.**


	5. Chapter Three

**Title: **In the Pale Moonlight

**Rating: **T

**Characters: **Alfred F. Jones, Ivan Braginski, Elizabeth Adams (OC)

**Pairings: **None

**Warnings: **Espionage, Language

* * *

In the Pale Moonlight: Chapter Three – The Silence You Hear

* * *

**From the video log of Elizabeth Adams**

The disk is here! Work begins at last.

* * *

Alfred heard Elizabeth enter the recording room. He closed his eyes and headed to work. He really didn't want to be a part of this anymore. His day was half over when Ivan came in.

"Privyet."

"Hi," he said shyly.

Ivan wandered around the store again as Alfred worked on cleaning tables.

"Ah, Alfred, may I walk around with one of your shakes?"

"Of course, I'll make you one right away."

"Make it two, da?"

"Alright."

He watched Alfred work. "Shit, I'm out of milk. I'll be right back. If any customers come in, I'm in the back finding milk."

"Alright."

Ivan waited until he was gone and started shifting though papers. He found a bank statement with the name _Alfred F. Jones_. He found a second with the name _Elizabeth Adams_. He kept digging into a found a letter in a sloppy handwriting addressed to the President of the United States. He pocketed it and came back to his seat just as Alfred returned.

"I found the milk, were there any customers?"

"Nyet."

"Good. I never found out your name?"

"I am Ivan Braginski."

"Nice to meet you, Ivan."

"Nice to meet you, also, Alfred." He shook the offered hand, feeling a strange warmth. Alfred set to making the shakes.

_Now I see the way it's got to end_

He kept watching the American, deciding that maybe he was worth the walk here from his home. Alfred caught him watching in the reflection of a shiny surface and smiled. "Do you want the second one now or later?"

"Ah, the second one is for you."

"Oh! Thank you!"

**From the video log of Alfred F. Jones**

The disk is ready. It is now in the mail to the Russian President. I just know something is bound to go wrong.

* * *

**Another Way You Can Die plus a line from ELO's Strange Magic.**


	6. Chapter Four

**Title: **In the Pale Moonlight

**Rating: **T

**Characters: **Alfred F. Jones, Ivan Braginski, Elizabeth Adams (OC)

**Pairings: **None

**Warnings: **Espionage, Language

* * *

In the Pale Moonlight: Chapter Four – The Act or the Reason?

* * *

The Russian President was white when he knocked on the door to Ivan's office. Upon being bid to enter, he did.

"Ah, good day, sir."

"Hello, Mr. Braginski. There is something you should see." He inserted the disk into a viewing slot.

_Steven Thorpe Walker paced the length of the room. _

"_We have taken Hawaii. Our numbers now stand it 25 million."_

"_We have our enemies out numbered."_

_Steve stopped. "That's only if the Russians don't get involved. I still don't like their neutrality. How are the plans coming along?"_

"_They will be put into action soon, Ivan Braginski will be assassinated and it will look like the British did it."_

"_Very good. Do it within the next week."_

"_My pleasure, sir."_

Ivan frowned at the screen, thinking about the letter in his pocket. He had read it and it confirmed what he had thought. Alfred F. Jones was here to get them involved in this war. "May I see this disk? I want to study this footage."

The President nodded and left.

Ivan ran it through a state of the art forgery detector.

**From the video log of Ivan Braginski**

Forged and it was done by the American spies hidden under our noses.

* * *

**What Is Eternal.**


	7. Chapter Five

**Title: **In the Pale Moonlight

**Rating: **T

**Characters: **Alfred F. Jones, Ivan Braginski, Elizabeth Adams (OC)

**Pairings: **None

**Warnings: **Espionage, Language

* * *

In the Pale Moonlight: Chapter Five – Pretend That I Don't Care

* * *

Alfred looked up as Ivan ran into his office.

"How did you get in?"

"That is unimportant, Mr. Cook or should I say Mr. Jones?"

"Shit." He found himself pressed against the wall, the other looking amused as he trapped him there.

"I know you forged this," the disk was held up.

"I…"

"There is no need to explain yourself; I already know why it was done."

"You?"

"I did some investigating and found out why you were here."

"Shit. I didn't want to do this," Alfred began crying. He found his face buried in his companion's chest. From what he could feel through the clothing, he was muscular.

"I understand why you did it. You are losing. I must report this to my superiors. However I will not tell them who forged the disk. We will decide our position from there."

A shiver ran up Alfred's back from feeling Ivan's cool breath on his hair. He was released and inched away from the wall. Ivan smiled at him one last time for turning to leave.

**From the video log of Alfred F. Jones**

He knew it was a fake. Oh, what have we done? There's now a good chance that the Russians will side Australia and that'll certainly mean defeat for our side.

What to do, what to do?

I will never forgive myself if something worse happens.

* * *

**After the Fall.**


	8. Chapter Six

**Title: **In the Pale Moonlight

**Rating: **T

**Characters: **Alfred F. Jones, Ivan Braginski, Elizabeth Adams (OC)

**Pairings: **None

**Warnings: **Espionage, Language

* * *

In the Pale Moonlight: Chapter Six – Fall in Vain

* * *

**From the video log of Alfred F. Jones**

Our mission is over. It succeeded. The Russian Federation has declared war upon Australia. This will surely turn the tide in our favor.

* * *

Alfred stepped out of his office and found Elizabeth waiting. "He knew too much," she said simply before leaving. His mouth dropped open. "Surely she didn't." He followed her outside to where he found Ivan. He was lying on the ground with an Australian Standard phaser rifle somewhere nearby. Alfred knew he was dead as he walked over to him and knelt by his side. He laid one hand on his chest and brushed his hair away from his eyes with another before quickly moving to place one soft kiss on his cold dead lips. The people around him were in a panic as he got up and left.

He found Elizabeth thirty minutes later. "WHY?"

"It was the only way."

"Surely there could have been another way. He didn't have to die."

"We shouldn't have to lose because of one man. Alfred, if you ever thought of anybody but yourself for once!"

"Go back."

"Excuse me?"

"Go back. I'm staying here. I can't go back and be welcomed as a hero for killing my brother-in-law."

"You selfish twit!"

"I can't face my family after this! He was a part of it! My brother is engaged to his sister! His other sister was in love with another one of my brothers! We framed yet a third for his death! I'm not going home!"

"You have to go, if they ever find out who did it…"

"Then I will be here to face my charges unlike you."

**From the video log of Alfred F. Jones**

And here I stay. I attended his funeral as a family member and they had no idea what I had done. All they know is that the pride and joy of my flower display, the black rose, is dying and myself with it. I still work every day and remained my chocolate peanut butter shake for Ivan. We won the war but I look at it with regret. I hope that this mission never sees the light of day. Nobody should go looking for the shit I've done.

Computer, erase every log over the past month.

* * *

**Back to a Reason Part II**

**It did turn romantic on me, damn it.**

**Ivan did have to die, as sad as it is.**


End file.
